Winter's Howl
"It is that they cannot be beaten nor broken. It is the fact that they will be seized to the parish of darkness... Than redness.. than whiteness. I hope that made sense." - ''Winter's Howl Personality '''Winter's Howl '''is a black and red pegasus vampony who is the main evil antagonist of the vampire pack. He is the leader, or ruler of the Pack and commands most of their hunts. Winter's Howl is elected as one of the most evil projects of a creature to ever be spawned in the fandom of the Hard to Believe Series. In the imaginative story that he is in, Winter's Howl puts Marisa, her father, and the rest of the tem in the series in a very severe and dangerous situation that could only take teammwork and spirit to escape. History Winter's Howl comes with a very interesting however depressing back story. Winter's Howl's birth lived on over one hundred years ago. He was a mortal pegasus with feathered wings, and his mother and father took care of the pony for as much as they could. Until fatefully one day, a very evil and sinister vampony took the foal away from his own parents, and took him into an underground tunnel home owned by a pack of Vamponies. Howl was raised to be a vampony, for when the time would come to finally turn him into a vampony himself. They taught him as much as they could teach of how to be one of the strongest vamponies to exist. When he finally learned with great pride, the vampony who had taken him from his parents, finally bit the pony in the neck, causing him to become a vampony days after. Howl's main goal was to become a hunter for his pack of vamponies. He hoped to be the strongest, and he knew with great evil that he was going to win the trust of his 'family'. Becoming a depressing twist, Howl had finally met his real biological parents after walking across them in Ponyville. They were so happy to see him that they didn't even bother to notice his new vampiric appearance. Howl had no idea who the two ponies were, and immediatly bit his mother before he could continue further. The father paniced, and the mother did not move. Howl finally ran off into the forest, not realizing what evil power had taken over him to do the event. He had never returned to Ponyville after. One day, finally Howl had witnessed a mortal pony walking into the forest named Marisa Ariel Dempsey. She had brought four others with her on the journey. Howl paniced, and thought that all five were intruders ready to 'attack' his underground family home, When Marisa and the four others were only going to go to find the magic to ressurrect Chii from her death in the actual story series. Trivia *Howl's full name is a reference to the weapon ''Winter's Howl from the Call of Duty: Zombies Storyline. (...And I pretty much named him Winter's Howl to make Heavymetalbronie go gun nerdyness.) :P